Lost forever
by IluvTheChipmunks
Summary: They use to be the best of friends, but over the years, they grew apart. Brittany begins to notice a change in Alvin's behavior which gets her worried. But what happens when she learns the dangerous truth about him? What if she lost him forever? Oneshot


**Here's another one shot about Alvin and Brittany! It's really different from the cute and fluffy ones I normally write, but I hope you guys will still like it. It's told entirely in Brittany's POV.**

* * *

><p>I almost lost my best friend. I know he hates me for it, but I don't care.<p>

I saved his life.

I told myself that I did a good thing - But again, I can't. Because I did the right thing, he hates me. I imagine him suffering to this very day, asking me questions that murdered me to my guilt, asking me why I saved his life. I told him because I didn't want to lose him. He told me that he didn't want to be saved. I just sat there, speechless. Then he never spoke to me again.

Although I may never see or speak to him again, it was worth it. I saved him, and he should be grateful.

It all started in our final year of high school...

I see him everyday in the hallways, with his messy and tousled hair, with that bad boy charm of his, with his posse of friends by his side. We go to school together. I have every single class with him, but he doesn't even acknowledge the fact that I exist - not anymore.

We were best friends at one point. We grew up in the same neighborhood, went to the same preschool, same elementary school, and now, the same high school. But things have changed. He turned into this ego-filled jock, you know, those typical guys you see on TV? With the large group of friends, with the latest electronics, wearing the latest brands of clothing? The guy who walks through the hallway, acting as if he owned the school, as if he was king.

Yeah, that was him now, but he was never like that before.

In the years of knowing him, he was once my best friend. He was the one who liked to play in the sandbox with me, who gave me his cookie when mine dropped on the ground. He was once the boy who made me laugh, the boy who helped me with my math homework. He was the one who helped me carry my backpack when it got heavy. He was the one who made me smile when I cried. In all, he was more than just my best friend. He was beyond that.

But now, he doesn't even see me when I pass him in the hallways at school. It was as if we were never friends.

So much things have changed. He wasn't that sweet little boy anymore. And I don't think he ever will be.

He ignores me, and everyone else but his group of friends. He attitude changed. He swears and cusses whenever he wants to. He acts like a jerk. He answers back to the teachers, and he is just so rude at times now. He thinks it's cool to act like this. How and why was this happening? Why did he change?

One day I went up to him, wanting to talk to him. Alvin and I haven't said a word to each other all year. I wanted to talk to him, even just to say hi. But though he acts like everyone in the world doesn't exist, but him and his friends, I didn't care.

I approached him one day, after school, and I didn't know what to expect. But deep inside, I was scared. I was afraid.

"Alvin..." I said, feeling my heart tremble with each beat. It was the first time I spoke to him in a long time, and it just felt so abnormal.

He looked at me - glared at me, in fact. He said nothing, and just waited for me to talk.

Honestly, I didn't know what to say.

I gulped, and took a deep breath as I felt my face flood with grief and agony. "What's wrong with you? Why are you acting so different?" I said to him after a long moment of silence.

He just looked at me, looking at me as if I were crazy, as if he didn't care he hasn't spoken to me in a year. "Nothing is wrong with me." He said darkly, and he just walked away, leaving me standing there alone.

This wasn't the boy I knew.

I talked to my sisters about it that night. They didn't seem surprised.

"I always had a bad vibe about Alvin." Said my sister Eleanor.

"Just leave it, Britt. He is what he is now." Said my other sister Jeanette.

I shook my head. "But can't you see that he's changed?"

Eleanor nodded. "I know, but Brittany, you can't let this bother you. If he wants to act like a jerk to all of us, then let him be it. It's his own loss."

"But he's my best friend." I whispered with effort. "You guys know that..."

Jeanette sighed and she put her hand on my shoulder. "It's not worth it. Just leave it, okay?"

I knew my sisters were angry at Alvin about the way he treats me, them, his brothers, and everyone else, but I couldn't leave it alone.

As the months passed, I noticed that his behavior was getting worse.

He was skipping classes. He hasn't showed up at school for at least 2 weeks straight once. If Alvin decided to come to school, he would come late, and leave school early. I once saw him smoking after school with his so called 'friends'. I cried when I got home. If I knew anybody who was against smoking, it would be Alvin. What was happening to him? I heard from his brother Simon, that Alvin abuses his curfew, and he comes home at around 3 in the morning, after hanging out at parties.

I was beginning to get to the point where I was so worried, I couldn't focus on anything else.

One day at school, I decided to talk to him again. I didn't care if he wasn't going to listen to me, because out of everybody we knew, I was the one who knew him best. I walked up to him, and was shocked to see him looking so tired. There were dark purple shades under his eyes, as if he hasn't gone to sleep for days.

"Alvin..." I whispered. "What are you doing? What have you done to yourself?"

He looked at me, and in that moment, I felt like erupting into tears. He didn't look like himself anymore. I didn't recognize him.

"I'm not doing anything, Brittany. Stick to your own business." He said. It hurt to hear him say my name for the first time in a year. But when he said it, he said it with disgust. And when he walked away again, it hit me - I had to do something.

That day, I walked to his house. I knocked on the door and his father, Dave, answered. He told me to come in, and I did. I asked Dave if I could speak to him in private. He nodded, and we both sat at the table. I started to explain the behaviors Alvin was showing at school. I told him how I was feeling, how I was scared, and how I didn't recognize his son anymore. Dave wasn't shocked.

"I know, Brittany." He said quietly.

I looked at him.

"I don't know what's happening to him. He comes home at 3 in the morning, wasted as ever. I get phone calls from the school, asking why Alvin isn't there..." Dave took a deep sigh. "I'm worried about him. I didn't raise him to be like this."

I walked home in tears. I couldn't sleep that night. I thought about the words Dave said, and I wondered where Alvin was right now.

A few more months have passed. It was now April. Alvin was getting worse. Rumors around the school have said that Alvin hooked up with 13 different girls in 2 months. I thought back to the days when Alvin thought girls were 'disgusting', to the days when he feared about getting 'cooties' - thinking about the boy he was back then. Then I thought about today, to how Alvin is now. I broke into tears.

I noticed that he wasn't around his big group of friends anymore. He was always alone. He talked to no one at all. I took the chance to talk to him again. I walked into the courtyard, and saw him, sitting on the bench by himself. I sat beside him, not saying anything for a while. After a minute passed, I spoke up.

"Alvin, please talk to me." I said weakly.

He looked at me. His eyes looked dead. "What do you want, Brittany?"

I didn't know how to start talking, so I just looked at him a bit longer. "Just please...talk to me." I whispered. "What happening to you?"

I heard him groan in annoyance. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" He said before getting up, but I stopped him. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"Don't walk away from me." I said between clenched teeth. I had enough. "I don't know you anymore."

He said nothing.

"Do you even know who I am? Did you forget I ever existed?" I whispered tearfully. I didn't notice I was crying until I felt tears fall onto my lap.

Alvin looked at me, annoyed. He pulled his arm free. "Just stop." He said, before standing up and walking away again.

It was now May. His other brother, Theodore, told me that he and Dave caught Alvin doing drugs. The way Theodore explained it, the fight between Alvin and Dave was one of the worst things imaginable. But for some reason, I wish I was there to stop it, to help Alvin. But what use would that be?

People don't understand what I'm going through. My friends are telling me not to care and to just forget about it. But they don't understand. Despite how Alvin is treating everyone right now, he was still my best friend. I still love him as a best friend. The two of us have gone through so much together, it was impossible to just let it go. And despite what my friends are telling me, I won't listen. They never had a best friend the way Alvin and I were to each other.

That night at around 10pm, I called him. For the first time in a year, I dialed his cell phone number. I was 99% sure he wouldn't pick up. But after 2 rings, he did.

He picked up, but said nothing. I closed my eyes. "Alvin?" I whispered.

"What do you want from me Brittany?" He asked, hoarsely. "Can't you just leave me alone?"

"Leave you alone? What's wrong with you?" I exclaimed.

"Stop bothering me, okay?" He fired, but his voice sounded so weak.

"Bothering? Wha-"

"I already get enough bullshit from everyone at school, and at home. I don't need you - YOU of all people - to give me even more." He said, raising his voice, but again, he sounded frail.

I was speechless for a second. "Well sorry for being concerned!" I began to cry. "Sorry for continuing to be your best friend, even though you treat me like crap! I'm still trying to be your best friend even though you're acting as if I'm some sort of stranger! And sorry for wondering why my best friend isn't acting like himself!" I screamed into the phone.

"Stop acting like you know me." He said darkly.

I felt so hurt when he said that to me. I didn't say anything for a long time. "Alvin, why did you change?"

"I said stop." He said.

"I just don't recognize you anymore." I cried.

"Just stop crying, and leave me alone." He said, and he hung up.

I had enough. This was not the Alvin Seville I knew. I stood up, changed out of my pajamas, and into other clothes, walked out my bedroom door, and creeped down the staircase. Miss Miller was probably asleep. I hoped my sisters were too. I silently put on my shoes, and my jacket, and took my car keys from the drawer, when the kitchen lights suddenly turned on.

"Where are you going?" Asked Eleanor, in her mint green PJ's. She was holding a glass of water, but she looked at me. "It's almost 11."

I walked over to her and said, "Elle, please. I...I just have to do something. I'll be back."

"Brittany, where are you going?" She asked sternly.

I sighed. "I'll explain later. But I just need to..." I shook my head, and took a deep breath. "I'm so scared for him." I looked at her, tears filling my eyes.

Eleanor's eyes widened. "No! Brittany, just drop it, okay? Alvin turned into a lifeless jerk, so just leave it alone. He doesn't care about any one of us anymore, so why should you care about him?"

"He's my best friend, Elle! You know that!" I said, sobbing. "He's been my best friend since we were 5! I just need to know what's happening to him!"

"Brittany, do you think he still considers you as HIS best friend?" Asked Eleanor. I could tell she hated seeing me cry, but she contained herself.

"Elle, please. I-"

"Britt, we know Alvin's changed, but it's nothing for you to be concerned about. And I know he's your best friend, but going over there to talk to him - especially when he's like this - it's not a good idea." Whispered Eleanor, pitifully.

I looked down. "Please, just don't tell anyone. I'll be back." I whispered, and I walked out the door before my sister could speak any more.

I drove to his house, so angry at him, yet scared. I wanted to give him a piece of my mind, but I didn't know if I had the guts to. I arrived at his house 5 minutes later. I noticed that Dave's car wasn't in the driveway. I got out of my car, walked to the front door, and knocked on it. No one answered. I knocked again, waited, but no one answered. I saw a light flicker from the second floor. I looked up. It came from Alvin's bedroom.

I stormed around the back of the house. I walked up the back porch, and fiddled with the lock of their back door. It finally opened, and right away, I noticed that no one was there. I walked into the kitchen and automatically saw big, bold printing on the calendar that hung on the wall. Today's date read 'Simon's science competition. 8pm-11:30pm'. I figured that Dave, Simon and Theodore were out of the house. Knowing Alvin, I knew he stayed behind. He hates sitting for 3 hours straight, watching 'nerds' battle over each other about elements and stuff.

But that didn't concern me now. I sprinted through the house, up the staircase, until I reached Alvin's bedroom door. I hesitated, wondering if I should knock, but I didn't care. I swung his door open with force. I gasped and I almost dropped to my knees.

There, stood Alvin, with a gun in his hand.

I almost screamed, and tears automatically filled my eyes. "ALVIN!"

He spun around when he heard my voice. He shot me a bad look. I could see his hands shake. But then his eyes turned soft, and he looked away. He allowed a few seconds to pass before asking, "What are you doing here, Brittany?"

I almost forgot how to breathe. "What the hell are you doing?" I whispered.

He said nothing.

My eyes never left the gun. "Alvin..." I whispered hoarsely. "Drop the gun...please."

"No."

"Alvin, PLEASE!" I exclaimed, beginning to cry harder.

He looked at me. He looked like a complete stranger. "Brittany, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything - the way I've been acting, the way I've been treating everyone, my brothers, Dave, your sisters, our friends... and especially you." He whispered, and he hesitated for a long time. I just stood there, feeling my heart pound 100 times faster. "A-And how I've changed, and everything. I-I-I didn't mean it."

I slowly began to walk towards him. I was shaking - trembling. "I-It's okay."

"I can't take it anymore." He said to me.

My heart began to race faster as each second flew by. "Alvin, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong. But please, drop the gun."

"No." He said.

"Alvin, DROP IT PLEASE!" I screamed.

He raised the gun to his head, not daring to make any eye contact with me. "I'm sorry, Britt." He whispered.

I didn't know what to do. If I continued to just look at him helplessly, screaming at him to drop the gun, in a few seconds, he would be dead.

"STOP!" I screamed, lunging towards him as he pulled the trigger. He fired, and the sound of the gunshot rung in my ears. We both fell on the floor, and the gun toppled away from his reach. One second passed, and he was breathing, he was alive, and that was the only thing that mattered to me at the moment. But after another second, I felt an excruciating pain in the side of my stomach. It felt like fire and venom swimming through my body. Like a rip in a sheet of paper. I screamed in pain.

Alvin, still breathing hard, pushed himself off of me, and stared at me, wide eyed.

I sat up with a struggle, and I looked at Alvin. He looked at me in a way I've never seen him stare at me before. It was hard to read his face. But then I felt the pain sting me again, and my hands automatically reached the side of my stomach. I felt a warm and wet liquid leak out my body. I moaned in pain as I looked at my hands. It was red. It was covered in blood.

"Brittany!" Exclaimed Alvin, but his voice was still quiet and dead.

I felt my vision get blurry as my eyes rolled to the back of my head. I unconsciously fell backwards. I shut my eyes when I felt my head hit the ground. The blood continued to flow out of the side of my body.

I was the one who got shot.

**EPILOUGE**

The moment my head hit the floor, I screamed in pain. I heard Alvin call 911, and minutes later, the ambulance came, at the same time that Dave, Simon and Theodore returned. Dave, without questioning anyone, called my sisters and Miss Miller right away to meet us at the hospital. I was rolled in the ambulance, with Dave, Simon, Theodore and Alvin around me. But it wasn't peaceful. With the little strength I had, I managed to tell Dave what happened, he erupted into yells, screaming at Alvin like no father should to his son. I tried so hard to not break into tears.

I was rolled into a hospital room, and I instantly blacked out. All I could feel was peace, coldness and tranquility.

I woke up, and looked out the window. It was sunny outside. The doctors must of gave me something to help me fall asleep. My sisters and Miss Miller were one the chairs beside my hospital bed, crying. Once I woke up, they told me that Dave told them everything, and that the doctors were able to get the bullet out of my side.

"It's not Alvin's fault." I whispered automatically. "I-I tried to stop him, but-"

"BUT YOU ALMOST DIED!" Screamed Miss Miller.

"But I saved him." I whispered, and for once, I had no regrets.

Miss Miller, still drenched with tears, shook her head. "I almost lost you, Brittany."

I said nothing, because I knew I did the right thing. Then, a knock came from the door. It opened, and Alvin's head peered through. I looked at my sisters and my mom, giving them the look that said 'I need to talk to him'. They hesitated, as if they didn't want to leave me in here with him, but then noticed that they had no choice. They stood up without a word, and walked out the door as Alvin entered the room. He sat in the chair beside my bed.

I was surprised that I said the first word. "You okay?"

He shook his head. He stared at me. "Why did you save me, Brittany?"

At first, I thought he was joking. "What?"

"Why did you save me?" He repeated.

I looked at him as if he was mental. "Alvin, wha-"

"Why did you save me?" He asked for the third time, raising his voice.

It took me half a minute to believe what he was actually trying to say to me. "I didn't want to lose you!"

He sneered. "But I didn't want to be saved!"

"Alvin, how can you say something like that?"

"I wanted to end my life, Brittany. Why did you stop me?" He asked.

"You wanted to END YOUR LIFE?" I exploded. "Alvin, I saved your life! Why can't you just be grateful about that? Stop thinking about yourself for one moment! Imagine what Dave, Simon and Theodore would of gone through if I wasn't there to save you last night!" I fired, tears falling down my face. "Imagine what I could of gone through!"

"It would have made no difference." He said.

"NO DIFFERENCE?" I yelled. "Alvin, I lost you once. You've been avoiding everyone, and me, of all people, all year! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I lost you again." I whispered, breaking gazes with him, as salty tears fell down my face.

"Look what happened to you! You got hurt!" He said, and I knew he had dodged what I just said.

I shook my head. "I don't care." I whispered, and it was true. I'd rather have myself get hurt than him.

"Look at what you've done." He said.

I shook my head. "I don't understand."

"Because of you, Dave pulled me out of school and is sending me to rehab! Dave says I'm lucky the police aren't arresting me, but what difference would that make?" He asked darkly. "Because of you, I have to deal with my life again. And because of you, I'm still alive."

My trembling lips resulted in tears. "Please don't say that."

"I always thought you were my friend - my best friend, in fact." He stood up. "I guess I was wrong."

I wanted to yell at him, saying that I was there for him ALL YEAR even though he treated me like shit, like I wasn't even there, like we had never known each other. But instead of words, came tears.

"Thanks a lot, Brittany." He said. We took one last look at each other, and in that moment, every single memory of us as little kids, growing up - as best friends - flashed before my eyes. I broke into hysterics. I wasn't sure if Alvin saw the same thing, but like he said, 'What difference would it make?'

"Alvin, please!" I sobbed.

I wanted to say something to him - anything - to make him change his mind before he left, before he walked away. But it was too late. He turned around and walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

I began to cry. Sob. Weep. Scream.

And that was the last time I ever saw him, spoke to him, or even heard of him.

**...**

I almost lost my best friend. I know he hates me for it, but I don't care.

I saved his life.

Although I may never see or speak to him again, it was worth it. I saved him, and he should be grateful.

I've lost my best friend once. And now, I've lost him forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was...<strong>

**Anyway, although it was kinda angsty, it still shows how one can care about another, even though they're at dark times in their life. But I hope you guys liked reading it. And this is a oneshot, so I won't be adding any new chapters to this or anything, sorry :(**

**PLEASE PLEASE review! Thankyouu everyone :)**


End file.
